1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuel tanks for motor driven vehicles and luggage racks for motorcycles in general, more particularly to auxillary fuel tanks adapted to motorcycles having an integral luggage rack or frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Auxillary storage tanks have long been in use for increasing the fuel capacity of motorized vehicles. In most cases these auxillary tanks for motorcycles have been limited to side bottles or tanks attached to racks. Further, replacement tanks that increase the primary fuel capacity have also been utilized, these are known in the industry as "desert tanks". The position of the auxillary tank is of great importance because limited space is available on a motor driven cycle. The space between the saddle and handlebars is available for "straddle tanks" and under or adjacent to the saddle for side tanks. The need has existed for an alternate location and prior art has not, as yet, filled this need.
Racks to store items above the rear wheel have long been used in a variety of styles and configurations. These include tubular, flat or formed structure, sometimes integral with the original frame or most commonly, added in the after market. These racks provide platforms for attaching and transporting items and also a surface to mount a trunk or box, usually with a hinged and lockable lid. Because of the present energy crisis and fuel shortage, a greater need now exists to provide an auxillary fuel tank for long distance driving and commuter transportation in the metropolitan areas. No prior art presently provides a convenient location for such a fuel tank with sufficient capacity as to fill the above need.